Another Timeline: Tomaso Famiglia
by Angelique-Neige
Summary: Naito Longchamp sobrevive a la masacre de Millefiore, y junto a uno de sus guardianes decide emprender una búsqueda para encontrar a los sobrevivientes de la familia Vongola, manteniendo la esperanza de que Tsuna siga con vida.


Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Amano.

* * *

Un ataque a gran escala había sacudido la mansión, haciéndola caer por completo. Los miembros de su familia se enfrentaron a los enemigos en una encarnizada lucha de llamas, cayendo uno por uno, perdiendo uno por uno… muriendo. Los vestigios de la batalla ocultan los cadáveres, ninguno de los suyos pudo llevarse ha alguno del bando contrario; mientras que él, atónito, camina por entre los escombros, buscando algún sobreviviente; repite insistente "¿Por qué yo?" si Mangusta le cuidaba todo el tiempo, "¿Por qué yo?" si Lunga era un buen hermano, "¿Por qué yo?" si Pantera le protegía aún siendo tan seca. Entonces "¿Por qué solo yo?" el jefe inútil que no pudo salvar a su hermano, el jefe inútil al que derrotaron con rapidez, el jefe inútil que fue protegido por sus tres más valiosos subordinados. Una lágrima corre por su mejilla mientras cae al suelo de rodillas, frente suyo se encuentra el cuerpo de Lunga.

-Hermanito- Susurra, permitiéndose llorar con mayor intensidad, toma el cuerpo entre sus brazos y lo aprieta con fuerza -hermanito- susurra nuevamente, el sonido de una nueva pelea hace eco en sus oídos, su visión se nubla y cae inconsciente aún con el menor de los Tomaso en sus brazos.

* * *

- _Amo Naito_ \- La voz de Mangusta se escucha a lo lejos, seguramente entraría para despertarle, si es que lograba encontrarlo entre el montón de cajas que llenan su habitación - _amo Naito_ \- bajarían a desayunar, Pantera intentaría matarlo como cada día y Lunga no diría ni una sola palabra mientras come, después iría a la escuela y buscaría a Sawada para jugar… como si aún fuesen unos críos de secundaria.

La voz de Mangusta deja de escucharse, aprieta los dientes fuertemente revelando que había despertado de su profundo sueño, su doloroso sueño, añorando los momentos que no regresarían. Una suave mano frota sus cabellos rojos, abriendo los ojos de golpe para observar a la chica castaña que se encuentra a su lado.

-Finalmente despierta- Dice amable -lleva una semana durmiendo, Tomaso Ottavo, me preocupaba que no despertara- le entrega un vaso con agua a Naito y dos pastillas -debe tomar sus analgésicos, es lo único que tenemos en este momento.

Naito se endereza y observa el lugar, mientras sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente. Sus oídos logran percibir los gritos y lloriqueos que se desbordan en aquel hospital abandonado, solo lleno de familias incompletas; hombres, mujeres y niños que no dejan de gritar el nombre de sus familiares, que no dejan de llorar por el dolor en sus cuerpos y almas, y algunos otros que ya no le encuentran sentido a la vida.

-¿Qué ocurrió mientras estuve inconsciente?- Pregunta asustado, mirando a la joven ojiverde. Ella baja la mirada -Dímelo, por favor.

-Millefiore masacró a las familias mafiosas que se asentaron por todo Japón- Su voz es débil, se encoge en su sitio y aprieta sus ropas en fuertes puños.

-Sawada, los Vongola ¿Qué pasó con ellos?- Pregunta desesperado, tomando a la mujer de los hombros, haciendo que le mirara.

-Fueron… asesinados- Tembló su voz, las lágrimas en el rostro de la joven no se hicieron esperar, terminando por cubrirse con ambas manos cuando Naito la soltó.

Naito miró a la nada, no solo perdió a su familia, sino también a su mejor amigo. La sonrisa de Tsunayoshi Sawada se hace presente en su mente, Pantera y Lunga con sus semblantes serios, el rostro enojado de Mangusta, incluso el niño al que le pegaba mocos… y se desvanecen poco a poco.

-Todos se han ido- Susurra Naito, bajando la mirada con lentitud -pero quedo yo- y ríe mientras mira sus manos -¿No es gracioso? Solo quedo yo- su risa aumenta, la castaña le observa con sorpresa y dolor, toma la mano de Naito entre las suyas y la aprieta, captando la atención del pelirrojo.

-Debemos ayudarnos entre todos, Tomaso O… no, Naito Longchamp- Suelta su mano y lo acuesta en la improvisada cama -si estamos aquí, es porque debemos vivir- la castaña se pone de pie, pero él le toma la mano con rapidez, por lo que ella voltea a verle.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunta el varón, sorprendido por su propia acción.

-Allegra- Dice amable, sonriendo mientras Naito la suelta poco a poco -si necesitas algo, solo llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, Allegra- Se acomoda en la cama y observa el techo, logrando ver el cielo nocturno por un pequeño agujero en el material; las palabras de Allegra se agolpaban en su mente como un suave eco "Si estamos aquí, es porque debemos vivir" ¿Qué tan cierto era? Si fuese por él sin duda hubiese salvado a Lunga, Mangusta o Pantera, pero si alguno de ellos estuviera en su lugar ¿No pensarían exactamente lo mismo? Los subordinados solo piensan en salvar a su jefe, y el jefe busca la manera de que toda la familia sobreviva, sin embargo no todos pueden ganar -Familia- susurra mientras sonríe levemente -aún somos una familia- estaba seguro que los rostros de sus seres queridos muertos le perseguirían eternamente.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, casi olvidaba la cosa más importante que quería preguntarle a Allegra, por lo que se enderezó con dificultad y salió de la cama, para la sorpresa de las enfermeras.

-Debes regresar a tu cama, Naito- Dijo una de forma autoritaria.

-Estoy bien, alguien más puede ocuparla- Dice sonriente, mientras corre en búsqueda de la castaña.

Naito se detiene abruptamente, Allegra se acerca cabizbaja desde el fondo, la enfermera anterior lo alcanza y le da una reprimenda, obligándolo a volver, pero él no se mueve. Aunque le tiren del brazo, su cuerpo se niega a reaccionar, porque está más pendiente de la tristeza que embarga a la muchacha.

-Allegra- La aludida levanta la cabeza, encontrándose con el semblante preocupado de Naito, ella se golpea las mejillas con ambas manos y le muestra su mejor sonrisa -¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunta preocupado.

-Tú deberías estar en cama- Responde ella.

-Es lo que le digo pero no me oye- Refunfuña la otra.

-¿No puedes dormir? ¿Necesitas más analgésicos?- Allegra camina hasta el pelirrojo y examina su rostro, buscando alguna seña de enfermedad -Parece que estás bien- susurra.

-No no, no es eso, solo quería preguntarte una cosita- Ríe mientras coloca una mano detrás de su nuca -¿Quién me trajo hasta aquí?- La observa expectante.

-Mmmm… no habla mucho, solo llegó y se desplomó, no sin antes dejarte en un lugar seguro- Camina con Naito detrás de ella, acercándose a uno de los pacientes -pero se levantó a los pocos días, puede decirse que tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad.

-¿Pero quién es? ¿Quién es?- Pregunta insistente, adelantándola para colocarse frente a ella.

-Acabo de decirlo, no habla mucho, o bien no ha dicho ni una palabra desde que está aquí- Dijo Allegra con un tono de voz elevado sin dejar de mirar a Naito, esperando que su insistencia haya disminuido -¿Necesitas algo de esa persona?

-Ah… solo agradecerle- Dijo cabizbajo, por un momento pensó que existía la mínima posibilidad de que ellos sobrevivieran, de que alguno de ellos aún siguiera con vida, pero las probabilidades eran escasas, sobretodo después de ver el estado de la mansión Tomaso.

-Seguro está haciendo guardia, no se ha movido de la entrada desde que despertó ¿Te llevo con ella?- Las manos de Naito se aferraron a los hombros de Allegra por segunda vez en ese día, sorprendiendo a la joven por su reacción.

-¿Ella?- Un semblante esperanzador ilumina el rostro del pelirrojo.

-Sí, ella- Dice con calma, por lo que el varón la suelta y corre -¡Espera, Naito!- grita ella al estirar la mano, pero sin lograr alcanzarlo -¿Qué pasa con él?- murmura, ladeando la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al chico que se tropieza con todo lo que está a su paso.

Esa posibilidad, esa esperanza, todo había regresado al cuerpo del muchacho, deseando e implorando que aquella joven fuese su querida compañera, su guardiana, su amiga. Pero aún está esa probabilidad de que se equivoque de persona.

* * *

Sale del hospital, jadea sin dejar de mover su rostro frenéticamente, buscando a la persona que debería estar haciendo guardia en ese momento, algún indicio de que era ella quien seguía viva, algo, lo que sea.

-¡Pantera!- Grita desesperado, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, llorando al ver que esa pequeña luz nunca existió. Pantera no está ahí, entonces rió entre lágrimas, seguramente se encontraba en el mismo sitio que Sawada, con todos.

-Jefe- Aquel susurro tan cercano a él le hizo levantar la mirada, y lloró con tanta fuerza que su sonrisa se ensanchó, entonces tuvo miedo de que fuera una ilusión de su ya cansada mente -es vergonzoso verle en el suelo, Jefe.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Naito?- Se puso en pie y caminó hasta ella con las piernas temblorosas -Pantera- susurra mientras su labio inferior tiembla -por lo menos tú… tú- y se quiebra nuevamente.

-Jefe- Pasa un brazo de Naito por sus hombros, y caminan juntos hacia el interior del hospital -debemos vivir por aquellos que ya no se encuentran entre nosotros- susurra la pelinegra, avanzando al paso de él -y revivir a la familia Tomaso.

-¿Qué?- Naito le mira atónito, negando varias veces con movimientos de cabeza -Es imposible, es imposible- dice frenético -soy demasiado débil, muy débil, nunca podría derrotar a Millefiore.

-No lo hará solo- Acomoda a Naito en su cama, mirándole con seriedad -buscaremos ayuda.

El varón suspira pesadamente -Ni siquiera Sawada pudo derrotarlos, los Vongola perdieron contra ellos, nosotros… solo seriamos microbios.

-Hay Vongola rezagados por Japón… escuché que había un guardián entre ellos- Soltó en un susurro, captando la atención de su jefe.

-No… todos están muertos, perdieron, ellos…- Pantera toma la mano izquierda de Naito, la aprieta con fuerza, transmitiendo su miedo y calidez al mismo tiempo.

-Aún si la esperanza es diminuta… debemos intentarlo, somos lo único que estas personas tienen.

Miró a su alrededor, escuchó su alrededor; hombres, mujeres y niños que aún no dejaban de llorar y gritar, personas que no le veían sentido a la vida seguían postradas en sus camas, y él quería huir ¿Dónde quedó aquel Naito Longchamp optimista? ¿Dónde está el Naito que reía aún en las peores situaciones? ¿Murió junto con Lunga y Mangusta?

-Sawada no se quedaría sentado mientras esta gente sufre ¿cierto?- Sonríe levemente, aquel día su optimismo murió, pero así como desapareció puede regresar, porque él es Naito Longchamp el Tomaso Ottavo -Si me rindo, él nunca me lo perdonará.

-Ya se había rendido- Dice ella con frialdad.

-¡Ah! Pero mis energías se han renovado, no voy a caer con tanta facilidad, hahaha.

-Estuvo llorando.

-¡Pero ya estoy bien! ¡No toques más el tema!- Grita él, acomodándose en la cama -Saldremos mañana en la mañana, encontraremos a los Vongola que huyeron y formarán parte de la nueva familia Tomaso.

-Solo será ayuda en batalla… dudo que quieran ser parte de la familia más débil- Susurra lo último aún más bajo.

-¡Déjame soñar!

Pantera hace una reverencia y se retira, dejando a Naito observando el techo, curioso de las personas que podrían encontrarse durante la búsqueda de Vongola, temeroso de que algo pudiera pasarles… pero esperanzado de que fuera Sawada el Vongola con vida.

* * *

 **N/A:** Me quedó algo feito y corto, no sé si estoy siendo muy ambiciosa con este proyecto pero espero sea de su agrado. Por cierto ¿Algún tipo de llama para Pantera?

Gracias por leer~


End file.
